


Day 2: madness. Мушиное

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Category: Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mental Instability, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Здесь лишь мухи обсиживают что трупы, что твои губы да веки. Ты не добьёшься желанного, но поверь, так будет лучше.
Relationships: Dillion/Senua (Hellblade)
Series: Goretober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 2: madness. Мушиное

Сенуа не может уснуть. Зззз, зззз ― это навязчивей всех голосов.

Жужжание надвигается на её усталый разум, хлопаньем маленьких крылышек врезается во всё вокруг, словно стремится вонзиться в её голову и жужжать, жужжать, жужжать…

Капли дождя и темнота вокруг, чавкающая грязь под ногами ― всё это складывается в одну форму: зудящаяя точка над ухом, замолкающая лишь на миг.

Бззз ― проклятые чёрные лапки, не нашедшие здесь наживы.

Бзз, бззз ― снова ползает по мокрой ветке, неуловимая ни для голосов, ни для проклятия, ни для зачастившего ливня.

Бззз, бзззз, бзззы-ззз ― садится на ухо, улетает оттуда, где её почти прихлопнула (почему не смогла?) ловкая ладонь.

Паршивая, мелкая, чующая гниль тварь.  
Бесцеремонно вторгшаяся в самые болезненные и дорогие сердцу грёзы.  
Особенно мухам нравится её лицо. Даже немного больше, чем гниющая рука.  
Неужели Диллиона доедают личинки?  
― Она сомневается…

— Зачем, зачем, не оборачивайся, иди к пропасти, давай, давай!

― Голова, голова, потеряла даже её пха-ха-хах!..

Сенуа вскакивает, понимая, что мух не должно быть в горах. Не здесь, не среди наледи и грязи возле протоптанной тропы.

Сон?

Но ведь Диллиону время упокоиться.

Мухи облепляют её по шею. Ползают по закрытым глазам от бровей и ресниц — туда-обратно, норовят заползти в рот.

― Она нас видит! Что, снова ищешь что-то под боком?

― А ведь его больше нет!

― А-а, любовь гниёт внутри, так ведь? Живой труп, ххах-хааа!

Но Сенуа счесывает корку за коркой ― рука временами выглядит целой, а кровь пьёт всё больше мух. Но чаще она все тот же наполовину скелет. Половина тела почему-то чувствует боль.

― Давай, иди во впадину!

― Косточки, поищи его косточки…

Сенуа отмахивается.

Муха слетает из-под её подбородка, жужжит за спиной.

Но только одна.

Нет, в горах слишком холодно, а она слишком устала тащить на себе тот груз, который был тяжелее дилллионовой головы.

Пускай его примет кто угодно.

Ей же ― жить дальше.

Пытаться смотреть на день в пути хотя бы без его тени.

Разве она не может попробовать?

Разве она не постаралась?

Разве она не заслужила залечить свои раны вопреки тем, кто их ей нанесли?

― Ой, улетела!

― Вторая, третья… Дюжина, другая…

― Сотня! Что, не погонишься?

Сенуа пытается прислушаться, но жужжание всё ещё перекрывает голоса.

Ничего.

Те тоже не верят переменам.

Но с этим стоит, наверное, попробовать сжиться.

Хотя бы иногда.

― Она нас слышит!

― Холодно, голодно…

Сенуа прислушивается.

В сухих кустах шумит ветер, где-то скачет косуля.

Будущий очаг и еда.

Подобие покоя.

Вот что ей нужно.

― Ну и пускай жужжат дальше.

И правда.

Сенуа наспех отряхивает от ночной изморози шкуру, на которой провела эту ночь и проверяет меч.

Пускай зудят дальше.

Кто ещё научилась жить и с более тяжким шумом в ушах?

Ведь её мать как-то смогла это контролировать.

Сенуа готовится к охоте.

В голове нарастает удивительная, спокойная _пустота_.

И она совсем не пугает.

Она упрямилась и не сдавалась, она боролась за эту овеянную жужжанием пустоту. Но теперь сил Сенуа хватит, чтобы вспомнить о самой себе. Диллиона нет. Но она осталась. Ей было больно, она не хотела жить одной, но теперь Сенуа смотрит на свою вновь видимую, обожжённую половину и понимает: одна половина мертва. Но другая ещё цела. И то, что осталось у неё от прошлого ― это она сама. И после всей боли Сенуа вспоминает о важном.

О самой себе. Она уже мучилась.

Прошла жертвы, потери.

Солнце над горами высвечивает костяную руку, пепел падает с целой половины тела.

Жертва прошла через прах.

Её подожгло болью, страхом, попытками не сдаваться, жужжанием голосов.

Она уже сгорела.

Жужжание уступает место голосам.

Уже истлела. Уже прошла через просьбу о смерти.

Мух становится всё меньше, они кружат вдалеке, точно сторонясь искрящихся снежинок.

Она уже прошла через боль. И вот, опускается на колени, держа амулет Диллиона над мостками.

Буря затихла, стихло жужжание, больше не нужно идти вслед за ещё большими мучениями. Она уцелела. Диллион был прав. Она заслужила жить, не мучаясь от боли.

Она уже прошла через столько, что не вправе это продолжать.

С таким недалеко и до свободы.

— Прощай, моя любовь.

Сенуа вдыхает пепел, с улыбкой смотрит на кости, оставившие целой лишь половину тела. Почти как Хель. Но теперь она свободна. Рой сомнений вместе с последней мухой улетел за Диллионом в пропасть.

Время идти дальше.

И ей, сгоревшей, но восставшей, есть место для новых битв и новых сил. Она справится. Она найдёт свою новую тропу.

Только…

Только нужно не сдаваться.

— Она снова нас слышит.

Сенуа рассеянно кивает:

― Да. А теперь послушайтесь меня.

Ведь для новых путешествий нужно быть упрямой, как Хель.


End file.
